


if Forever could make you Whole

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [79]
Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Excalibur was offscreen having the same problem Sami was), (and getting really freaked out about it), (they bonded over either of them being able to do anything about it), Apologies, Emotional Manipulation, Hugs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Sami is a bit of a jerk in this one, Stupid Wrestle Boys, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Wrestlers Watching Their Loved Ones Wrestling, aggressive affection, mentions of Super Dragon Beef Wellington and PCO, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, stealth angst, stealth shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: bby!Sami has some issues, and he tries to solve them by brooding in a parking lot, smoking cigarettes with Excalibur.It doesn't work very well.





	if Forever could make you Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I realize that some of this makes no sense, worry not. I shouldn't have done it this way, but next fic is probably going to be a skip backwards, because I totally forgot about an important thing that happened, that we need to address before we get to some more drama. Sorry about that ^.^

Sami limps along, headed for the bus stop, his legs aching and his eyesight only slightly blurry. Chris Bosh always did hit like a mack truck, and Sami’s left arm has seen better days. He drags himself across an intersection, squinting into the murky Los Angeles air, wishing that he had had the foresight to take Pierre up on his offer of bar hopping.

Not that Sami particularly wants to sit at a bar and watch wrestlers make even bigger fools of themselves than they do in the ring, but it would be better than trudging along like this, smog choked city twinkling around him as he tries to remember the bus routes he glanced at before he left the motel.

Maybe Kevin was right about that whole ‘you never plan ahead’ thing.

Still. He could handle this.

He could navigate this big, scary city with it’s terrifying drivers and rowdy nightlife.

It was just like being in a locker room.

(Right)

“Hey!”

Sami freezes, his mind stuttering for a moment. It kick starts back up when thick fingers clamp down around his shoulders, spinning him on his heels like a wayward lemon.

“Ke- Kevin? Wha-”

“The fuck didn’t you stay in the arena, so you could see the end of my glorious match, you asshole?” Kevin barks, an odd light in his eyes as he speaks. The words don’t come out nearly as aggressive as Kevin probably wants them to sound, his adrenaline still clearly amped form the match and his aggressiveness notched down after the strain of fighting Super Dragon.

Sami can’t meet Kevin’s eyes all of a sudden, flashes of Kevin and Dragon circling each other, masterfully striking and waiting for their moment, finding that peak and letting the crowd into their little world as they tear into each other. The audience had been electric, the fight had been simmering with that perfect mix of primal strategy and calculated savagery.

It had been beautiful.

Sami had bailed halfway through the thirty minute-plus bout, scampering out the back door of the Los Feliz, and cowering behind one of the supply vans for the rest of the show, until Ex came out to give Sami a cigarette and inform him (with only a slight tremor in his voice, the shaking in Excalibur’s hands barely perceptible as he takes a drag from the cigarette clamped between his fingers) that they were free for the night.

Not that Sami had needed that particular insight. He had been hunched up on the fender of a minivan, trying to get lost in the cacophony of the city life so he didn’t have to listen to the roar of the crowd booing with anger, crying out in despair, and screaming with joy.

It had been Too Much in the arena, the air on fire as Kevin and Dragon expertly weaved their way around each other, slamming into each other with the force of titans, sending shockwaves through the air that left even the boys backstage breathless.

Sami couldn’t watch. Couldn’t stand there behind the curtain and watch the display like he was fine and not **losing** himself in-

“Ah, well, you see Kevin…” Sami starts with a stutter, trailing off before he can gather his wits about him. Flashing a quick look up at Kevin, he feels a scant hope that the other man will forget this particular train of thought and let this go. He knows the second their eyes briefly meet, that that is not going to happen. Kevin is staring him down, dark eyes glittering excitement and adrenaline fueled euphoria in the bright city lights. Kevin is practically bouncing, jittering on the balls of his feet, his hands still planted firmly on Sami’s shoulders as Kevin holds him in place.

Sami knows he is not getting away without coming up with an answer as to why he did not stay and watch his friend’s match. It’s just, how can he explain that…?

“I didn’t want to distract you.”

There. That is close enough to the truth to work, right? Close enough to be believable. Now he doesn't have to say that the reason he left is because watching Kevin in the ring is like watching a dolphin swim in the ocean, or a bird take to the skies. Kevin is a beautiful, peerless avatar of destruction, born to step between the ropes, and Sami is always torn between being furiously jealous of Kevin’s opponents and uncomfortably desperate to make Kevin _see_ him.

Sami flinches involuntarily, as he remembers Pierre having to hold him back just forty-five minutes ago, as Sami had made an aborted move to sprint through the curtain when Kevin wandered too close while taunting the crowd.

Can’t tell him any of that.

-Why not?-

Bad Idea.

-So is _lying-_

Fair.

-You gonna stop lying?-

...no.

-Didn’t think so-

“What in the hell are you even talking about-”

“You always say that I’m distracting or unneeded. So I figured you wouldn’t want me around for such an impressive showing of your wrestling chops. You had a lot to prove in that match, after all.” Sami has to bite his lip to prevent himself from babbling away, almost choking on all the desperation in his chest. He wraps his arms around himself, breathing heavily and feeling viciously guilty for blaming this all on Kevin, instead of taking the blame and laying it straight at his own feet, where it belongs.

He opens his mouth to correct himself, but Kevin is sputtering, an angry flush rising up his neck, his eyes going from glittery with malicious intent to hard and steely with furious hurt.

“Go fuck yourself! I never said that! I mean, yeah, I’m not the nicest person in the world, but half of the shit that I pulled out, out there, was for **_you-”_ **

Sami flinches, because that is true, and it just so happens to be part of the problem. He knows that Kevin is still seething about Sami’s remark that Kevin can’t beat Dragon in a straight fight, and Kevin’s performance tonight was in part to spite Sami. But at some point, while Sami was watching the match, Kevin’s vindictive showing off seemed to turn genuine, his risks and flashiness gaining a momentum as he pulled out Sami’s favored DDT and the like, casting his eyes back to the curtain like he could feel Sami’s eyes on him.

Sami had been so absorbed that he had barely noticed Beef’s insistence on glaring at the back of his head.

-One thing at a time-

“You are such an ungrateful little shit, and I shouldn’t have motherfucking bothered-”

Sami reaches out, wrapping his arms around stiff shoulders, the embrace stiff and awkward because Kevin refuses to stop ranting and Sami’s can’t drudge up the courage to pull them close together.

What a Mess.

“I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. That was a lie earlier. Me leaving had nothing to do with you being a jerk. I know you wanted me to _see_ you, and I’m so sorry that I just left. I just got- I wasn’t expecting it to be so…”

Kevin is still stiff as a board, but he stops badgering and settles on standing there, looking furious and hurt and Sami is the worst friend in the entire world.

-Little over the top-

No one has ever been a worse friend than Sami. Ever.

“...intense.” Sami brings his hand up and touches Kevin lightly on the cheek, drawing those dark eye to his as Sami finishes his thought in the lamest way possible, with what is undoubtedly the understatement of the year.

Kevin’s eyes are still hard and steely, but the hurt is fading away slowly, the man still clearly clinging onto his anger as he reaches up, patting Sami roughly on the back with too much force. His gaze has a strange sparkle to it though, and he can’t seem to look at Sami directly anymore.

Sami draws in a deep breath and presses them together finally, going in for a real hug and getting those arms around him at last, Kevin melting into the embrace with his usual enthusiasm, squishing Sami to him like a particularly huggable stuffed animal.

“For what it’s worth, and I know this is not what you wanted, but it’s all I have to give, I am **_proud_ ** of you. You did so well, Kevin, and I couldn’t look away from you when I was watching.”


End file.
